


Easy Steps

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [13]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Alex and Zach are so cute, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, This is kinda set before they get together tho, This is literally the gayest thing ever, Zach absolutely adores Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Together is my favorite place to be.Or,Alex is determined to make progress and Zach begins to fall in love.





	Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Reasons Why or any characters associated with it.

  
"Good job Alex, that's it." Zach encouraged. "Keep going, you're doing great." 

Alex kept cycling for a full thirty seconds before exhaustion forced him to a stop. 

"O-okay, I can't-" Alex panted and Zach rushed to assure him. 

"That's okay, that's fine." Zach carefully lifted Alex off the bike and carried him to the side of the pool. 

Once Alex was sitting down, Zach climbed out of the pool to sit down next to him. Zach shook out his hair like a dog and Alex twisted away as much as he could while laughing. 

"Oh my god Zach, stop!" This only prompted Zach to shake more, in Alex's direction. 

"Zach!" Alex squealed and Zach finally stopped, still shaking with laughter.

Once they both relaxed, Alex took to watching one of the senior swimmers do laps across the pool. 

"Do you think I'll ever be able to swim again? Like for real?" 

Zach paused, looking down at the boy next to him and then following his gaze to the swimmer. 

Zach didn't really know much about physical therapy but he reckons that that was the point. Doing physical therapy was so that Alex could slowly work up to walking without the cane, then walking a little faster, then running, then onto things like swimming and jumping. 

It wasn't hard to see that Alex missed being able to do things like that. Zach could see the way Alex twitched when his favorite song came on, or when Jessica wanted to go running along the beach. Zach could see that, and it hurt. 

"Well yeah." Zach answered. "Of course you will. One day." 

Alex scoffed. "One day. Yeah sure."

"I'm serious. If you keep going and don't give up, you'll make it there one day." Zach said vehemently. Alex peeked over at Zach cautiously. 

"...yeah. Okay." 

They were silent for another minute and Zach a figured that he fucked up. He had pushed too much and now Alex was uncomfortable. He probably wanted to leave but didn't want to ask for the help. 

So Zach was thrown for a loop when Alex suddenly straightened up with a determined smile. 

"Take me back, I want to keep going." 

Zach stared at Alex for a full minute before he caught his infectious smile. 

"Y-yeah. Okay."  

**Author's Note:**

> S o f t. 
> 
> Just the way I like it.


End file.
